Nightmare of Savoy
by Edengwen
Summary: Story about how Aramis could live after Savoy and the loss of 20 of his brothers. And what will happen when he returns home?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I don't know when this nightmare will end. I kept seeing the battle every time I closed my eyes. It was torture to watch or hear your friends cry as each one of them fell. I was only able to fight for a few moments, after I had marked the captain of the men's back I was hit hard in the head. As I fell the forest blanked out of my memory.

I enjoyed the darkness. I felt nothing, no pain, no anger, just nothing. I was at peace, I thought of those I had lost. But then my head started to hurt, as I began to move back toward that forest. As the light became bright, I heard nothing, the forest was quiet. No sound of fighting or shouts. Just dead silence, I peeled open my eyes as I did I could see the outline of someone standing in the middle of the camp. It was Marsac; he did not move or look at me. Then I saw him pull off his uniform and let it drop to the blood red snow and quietly moved into the growing dark of the forest.

I was alone; I didn't understand why he would leave me here. I was angry that he had left me alive in the middle of the camp with twenty dead musketeers just lying there on the ground in which they fell. I was alone, wounded with my head still bleeding with a wound to my side only a small cut but it soaked my shirt with my blood. I was tired, so tired. I let my head fall back to the ground and as my eye dropped shut, I felt the darkness cover me again.

As the darkness began to cover my mind, I felt my body no longer hurt. I forgot all my wounds, I felt no pain. But then a faint sound started being the feeling back into my body. Horses. Then I remembered that a group of musketeers were stopping by our camp and then returning to Paris.

I heard the shock and shouts as the musketeers saw what remains of their brothers. The camp was destroyed with their friends lay on the ground all covered with blood and were they lay there the snow turned dark red. I knew the man who was in charge of this group. James was the same age as me, with sandy hair and blue eyes. He was a good friend to me.

I heard his voice through the others. He was given orders to his men to check if any of their friend yet still live. I heard then someone knee near my head. My chest wasn't moving well enough that I may look like I wasn't breathing at all and with the right side of my face covered with dye blood. I must look dead were I lay and I wish I was.

"Ow brother what happened to cause all this death of brothers and what would the others say? Porthos and Athos will not rest till the people who did this met their end by a musketeer's blade or musket." He paused like he was thinking of something.

"Athos' drinking is going to become worse than ever before."

James talked to me like a brother like many of your brothers but he and I was closer as we joined around the same time.

"I will agree with you on that." I was able to mutter through my lips.

I heard him inhale the air in shock. "Aramis?" I turned my head to look at him and then opened my eyes to see his face full of joy and pity. I turned to face his men and shouted "Aramis is alive!" My eyes fell again as he turned back to me. I heard the yell of the musketeers but then it died down as Martin joined James in covering me with blankets. Darkness covered my head and I fell into the land of darkness again.

**A/N**

**Please leave your reviews as I love to hear them and any comments you like. Sorry for the spelling is I am dyslexic.**

**But thanks again to read this story. Update coming soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I felt a movement underneath me, and the sound of hooves on the ground. We were moving. I opened my eyes to see Martin again next to me. He had his cross in his hands in the middle of a pray. He touched the cross to his head and heart then opened his eyes. Then he looked down at me and his face filled with a smile.

"Finally you are awake. Don't scare us like that again, god forbid we lose you now that news has been heard by others. And Porthos would have your head too."

I smiled at that comment, I would be killed twice for that. Martin shouted to James whom I guest was near the front of the large group of Musketeers, "James, he's finally woken up." I heard a laugh, "It is about time."

Then I saw James ride to join behind the cart. "Well hello again my friend. Please don't do that to us again, you hear me." He smiled and I smiled back at him. As we took a bend I saw another cart and I let my head fall back down. I knew what was on that cart, our fallen brothers.

"It will be alright my friend; we will be back in Paris in a few hours. Then you can fully rest, but for now I need you to stay awake for me." In his voice I heard a little fear; head wounds can be very dangerous.

"I will try." I was able to mutter out, as a sharp pain ran through my head. I closed my eyes, but feeling Martin's hand on my neck made me open then again. He smiled at me like he thought me dead.

I wanted to sleep for a long time, not my body but my head felt like I had not slept for days. My head kept on re-playing the scenes of that night. The battle cries and shouts of fallen friends felt like a thousand muskets hitting me at once.

"I should have died with them." I muttered out as my eyes closed and didn't reopen. I heard Martin's cries to try to wake me up the darkness again took me into his hands. I was at peace. For now.

**a/n **

**sorry for this short chapter however this is an important chapter for later on. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I could feel the soft material over my legs but my chest felt like it was on fire. My head replayed some of the images of that night. Then to Marsac's face as he stood in the middle of the camp. Death was in his eyes, his soul was gone. He had no joy left in him to remain alive and yet here he was.

I felt eyes on my face. One was ever looking away and another was fixed on me. I knew whom both the eyes belong too. And I didn't have long to find out as the silence of the room was broken as the door opened.

"How is he?" Treville asked.

"The same as when he returned." Athos answered

"He will wake up and give us hell for being in his room." Porthos added with a small smile forming on his face as his speech came out.

"Your right there." I added

The room fell silent. "Aramis?"

I opened my eyes to see Athos by the window to the courtyard, Porthos sat on a chair near the wall and Treville stood by the open door.

"Thank the lord you're alive." Treville said smiling as he moved towards the bed.

I wanted to smile but couldn't. My body hurt and my eyes kept seeing the replay of the forest.

"How do you feel?" Porthos asked looking at me.

"Tired," I muttered.

"Well you have slept for over several days we were growing worried. And with a head injury, we were worried greatly." Athos answered.

I closed my eyes again, but heard someone enter the room. "So you descried to wake again."

I opened my eyes to see Martin walking in. "Sorry." I muttered out, but he heard me. "There is nothing to say sorry for my friend, just next time do as you're told and stay awake. James nearly fell off his horse." He smiled and chuckled at the image. But for some reason I couldn't smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Moving on**

Five years later….

When I found out who had attacked us and why I guess I understood Treville's word. He was just following orders and I couldn't question it. To save the duchess from the spy we had been used to move his eye away from the duchess for a time. But at the cost of my friends.

Me and Treville had something in common, we were both haunted by that night. Haunted by the faces of our friends and brothers, something that we would take to our grave. I see them every time I close my eyes and the scar reminds me of that battle more than the others I have been in. The others could not know about the orders the King gave and me and Treville agreed with that. The secret would die with us.

But losing my brothers is still hard on me; I remember each one of them. Their faces, their voices and their sprits. I guess I will allow have that and my friend. My lost friend who should have died then can rest with his brothers final.

I guess he was dead from that day; it only took him this long to join his brothers in the ground. But I know now that he is at peace, his soul can rest with his brothers. Like it should have been five years ago.

He is at peace and so can I.

I can finally let myself heal and move on.


End file.
